dragonagefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Maric Theirin
Maric Theirin (ur. 8:78 Błogosławionego, zm. 9:25 Smoka), znany także jako Maric Wybawiciel – król Fereldenu, syn Moiry Theirin i krewny teyrna Vorica z Gwaren. Niedługo przed rozpoczęciem Wieku Smoka wyzwolił Ferelden spod orlezjańskiej okupacji, przywracając na fereldeński tron ród Theirinów. Przyjaźnił się z Loghainem Mac Tirem, jego żoną była Rowan, z którą doczekał się syna Cailana, z kolei z nieprawego łoża – Alistaira. Udział Dragon Age: Utracony tron Podczas trwania powstania fereldeńskiegp, Maric jest świadkiem zamordowania swojej matki przez ludzi banna Ceorlica. Niedługo potem ruszają oni za młodym chłopakiem pogoń, zmuszając go do ucieczki w las. Kiedy walczy o życie, drogę zastępuje mu jeden z ludzi, którzy brali udział w zabójstwie Moiry. Po zabiciu go, młody, ciężko ranny Maric kontynuuje ucieczkę, szukając wyjścia z gęstej kniei. Wkrótce spotyka wyrzutka Loghaina, który w tym samym czasie wraz ze swoim towarzyszem prowadzi zwiad w pobliżu. Maric postanawia nie wyjawiać obcym swojej prawdziwej tożsamości i niechętnie zgadza się na zaproponowaną pomoc udania się do obozu wyjętych spod prawa, podając się za Harima – swojego przyjaciela, który również był ofiarą morderstwa napastników. Maric zostaje zaprowadzony do małej chaty położonej w obozowisku, które przypomina małą osadę. Poznaje tam siostrę Ailis, która opatruje jego rany. Kobieta jest zdziwiona, że chłopak jest wykształcony i próbuje uzyskać informacje na temat jego przeszłości. Nie przynosi to jednak skutku, ponieważ Maric jest zbyt wstrząśnięty i obawia się, że ludzie, którzy go przyjęli, mogliby go wydać, gdyby dowiedzieli się, że jest księciem. W końcu wychodzi z chatki i udaje się do przywódcy wyrzutków, Garetha – ojca Loghaina. Mimo że Maric nadal nie wyjawia swojej tożsamości, dorosły mężczyzna wbrew poglądom swojego syna pozwala mu zostać i odzyskać siły. Skutkiem tej decyzji jest atak ludzi banna Ceorlica na obóz wyrzutków, którzy znaleźli położenie Marica. W ostatniej chwili wszyscy dowiadują się, że chłopak jest następcą tronu. Gareth nakazuje synowi przysiąc, że wyprowadzi go całego i zdrowego podczas, gdy on zabije każdego napastnika, który nawinie mu się pod miecz, dając im czas na ucieczkę. Loghain obwinia księcia za to, że jego ojciec musi poświęcać się dla obcego człowieka. Maric, którego ruszyło sumienie, pasuje Garetha na rycerza. Krótko potem dostaje od siostry Ailis sztylet na czarną godzinę. W końcu młodemu następcy tronu wraz z kłusownikiem Loghainem udaje się zbiec do Głuszy Korcari, gdzie po krótkim postoju wdają się w kłótnię spowodowaną śmiercią Garetha. Oboje wyznają sobie, jak wiele stracili – chociaż banita nadal ma do chłopaka żal, postanawia mu pomóc. Ich podróż nie trwa długo, ponieważ zostają schwytani przez klan Dalijczyków, który przekazuje wędrowców Flemeth. Okolice chaty wiedźmy zdobią powieszeni na drzewach ludzie. Stara kobieta pomaga Maricowi pod warunkiem, że złoży jej on obietnicę w cztery oczy, o której nikt inny nie będzie wiedział. Młody chłopak będzie musiał ją wypełnić w przyszłości. Flemeth ostrzegła go także, że pojawienie się Plagi jest tylko kwestią czasu, a Loghain zdradzi go, jeśli młody król będzie trzymał go blisko. Wiedźma przepowiada księciu, że zrani on tę, którą kocha najbardziej i stanie się tym, czego nienawidzi, żeby ocalić to co kocha. Następnego dnia młodzi wędrowcy zyskują od Flemeth prowiant oraz przewodnika w postaci niebieskiego ptaka, który wyprowadza ich z Głuszy Korcari. Wkrótce Maric znajduje resztę rebeliantów z Rowan na czele. Dochodzi do nieporozumienia, dziewczyna zakłada bowiem, że książę został uprowadzony przez Loghaina. Ostatecznie udają się do centrum dowodzenia armii rebeliantów, gdzie czeka na nich Rendorn Guerrin. Przez następne trzy lata Maric szkoli się w fechtunku i walczy za Ferelden. W międzyczasie więź między Loghainem, Rowan i młodym księciem zacieśniły się tak, że stali się przyjaciółmi zdolnymi do wzajemnego poświęcenia. Młody książę pomaga doprowadzić do zwycięstwa powstańców w bitwie o Gwaren. W mieście ratuje elfkę Katrielę przed gwałtem. Zakochuje się w niej, nie wiedząc, że jest ona szpiegiem Severana – maga i sługi uzurpatora Meghrena. Opierając się na jej fałszywych informacjach, armia buntowników zostaje niemalże obrócona w pył w bitwie pod Zachodnim Wzgórzem, gdzie ginie także ojciec Rowan. Mimo tego faktu, bardka pomaga Maricowi i jego towarzyszom w ucieczce przed pewną rzezią, ponieważ ona także zaczęła darzyć młodego księcia uczuciem. Nie mogąc wrócić do Gwaren w wyniku zablokowania drogi przez armię Meghrena, elfka prowadzi ich na Głębokie Ścieżki, dzięki czemu mają szybko dostać się do miasta i przegrupować armię. Podczas podróży o mały włos nie zostają zabici przez olbrzymie pająki. W wyniku odniesionych ran zarządzają postój. Maric, korzystając z okazji, utwierdza Katrielę w swoich uczuciach wobec niej. Gdy dziewczyna jest o krok od wyznania prawdy, chłopak przerywa jej i stwierdza, że ważne jest dla niego to, kim jest obecnie, a przeszłość elfki go nie interesuje. Później zostają zaatakowani przez mroczne pomioty, które miały być tylko legendą. Z niebezpieczeństwa ratuje ich Legion Umarłych, który zaprowadza wędrowców do obozu. Po krótkiej gościnie, Maricowi – z pomocą Katrieli – udaje się przekonać krasnoludy, żeby walczyły o jego sprawę na powierzchni i z ich pomocą wydostają się na zewnątrz. Ostatecznie wszystkim udaje się dotrzeć do Gwaren gdzie początkowo dochodzi do nieporozumienia z powstańcami, ponieważ armia uwierzyła, że książę został zabity podczas rzezi. Po kolejnej próbie ataku ludzi Meghrena na miasto Maric odnosi zwycięstwo. Wkrótce potem Loghain przyznaje się Maricowi, że spiskował z Rowan przeciw Katrieli. Postanowili wysłać za nią szpiegów, w ten sposób dowiadując się o jej stosunkach z Severanem. Maric wpada we wściekłość dowiadując się, że rzeź nastąpiła w wyniku zdrady Katrieli i podanych przez nią fałszywych informacji. Elfka żałująca swoich czynów i zakochana w księciu przypomina mu o słowach, które wyrzekł na Głębokich Ścieżkach. Maric, będąc w zaślepiającym żalu i gniewie, pod wpływem impulsu zabija Katrielę, nie wierząc w jej zapewnienia miłości i uważając ją za zdrajczynię. Dopiero w późniejszym czasie książę dowiedział się, że elfka nie kłamała – darzyła chłopaka prawdziwą miłością, a do maga wyruszyła tylko po to, żeby zerwać z nim kontrakt. Loghain doskonale o tym wiedział, jednak celowo nie powiedział o tym przyjacielowi – chciał, żeby elfka zginęła. Tylko w ten sposób mogła ją dosięgnąć sprawiedliwość. Maric na zawsze żałował swojego czynu, a relacje między nim a Loghainem nigdy nie były już takie same, również ze względu na Rowan, która ostatecznie została jednak żoną księcia. Jakiś czas później w Bannornie Maric wraz z przyjacielem dokonują zemsty na bannie Ceorlicu. Podczas gdy Rowan wraz z Loghainem prowadzą bitwę przeciw armii Meghrena nad rzeką Dein, Maric korzysta z okazji i wkrada się do namiotu Severana. Odnajduje tam list od Katrieli ze wskazówkami, jak zabić sługę uzurpatora. Po następnych trzech latach wojny, armia powstańców rozpoczyna oblężenie Denerim, gdzie Maricowi ostatecznie udaje się zabić Meghrena na szczycie fortu Drakon. Niedługo później zostaje koronowany na króla i bierze ślub z Rowan, jednak jego relacje z Loghainem nie ulegają poprawie. Dragon Age: Powołanie Osiem lat po wyzwoleniu Fereldenu, na dwór króla przybywają Szarzy Strażnicy z prośbą o wskazanie drogi na Thaig Ortana. Mimo sprzeciwu Loghaina, Maric zgadza się, aby objąć rolę przewodnika. Doskonale pamiętał przepowiednie Flemeth, która przwidziała nadejście plagi. Król pragnie jednak, aby jego podróż była anonimowa. Początkowo Szarzy Strażnicy pod przewodnictwem Genevieve uważają ten pomysł za zbyt niebezpieczny, ale ostatecznie zważywszy na upór Marica zgadzają się na jego pomysł. Przed zejściem na Głębokie Ścieżki między Fioną, a królem dochodzi do sprzeczki. Czarodziejka uważa, że mężczyzna tylko udaje dobrego i szlachetnego człowieka. Genevieve ujawnia także, że wyprawa ma na celu odnalezienie jej brata - Bregana, który uległ powołaniu. Kobieta twierdzi, że przeżył o czym mają wskazywać wizje, których nieustannie doświadcza. Brat Genevieve posiada wiedzę na temat położenia Dawnych Bogów. Gdy pomioty pozyskają te informacje rozpocznie się plaga, do której szarzy strażnicy nie mogą dopuścić. Maric był przygnębiony żalem po śmierci Rowan i uważał, że nie jest wystarczająco dobrym ojcem. Wyprawa jest dla niego ucieczką od przypierającej go rzeczywistości. Po zejściu na Głębokie Ścieżki król dostrzega, że sporo się zmieniło odkąd ostatnim razem przemierzał podziemia ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Zepsucie bardziej się rozprzestrzeniło i nie napotkał na swojej drodze żadnych pająków. Architektura krasnoludów przypomina mu dawne wspomnienia związane z Katrielą. Wkrótce drużyna napotyka pierwszą hordę pomiotów, jednak udaje im się pokonać niebezpieczeństwo. Niedługo potem nadchodzą kolejne stworzenia i szarzy strażnicy nakazują odwrót. Doprowadza ich to do leża smoka, którego mimo poważnych strat w drużynie udaje się pokonać z pomocą Duncana. W końcu gdy wędrowcom udaje się dotrzeć do Thaigu Ortana szarzy strażnicy napotykają pierwsze ślady Bregana. Okazuje się jednak, że niedaleko znajdują się ruiny pałacu opętanego przez demona. W pierwszeństwie atakuje on Fionę i przejmuje nad nią kontrolę. Pozostałych demon postanawia uwięzić w pustce, gdzie Maric jest zmuszony stawić czoło swoim największym pragnieniom. W fałszywej rzeczywistości pojawia się Katriela, która próbuje odciągnąć króla od próby zniszczenia demona. Maric jednak nie ulega i uwalnia swoich przyjaciół spod jego wpływu. Ostatecznie mierzy się z największym koszmarem Fiony rozumiejąc już, dlaczego kobieta uważała go za fałszywego. W późniejszym czasie podczas odpoczynku wędrowców, Maric wdaje się w romans z czarodziejką. Gdy reszta drużyny śpi, Genevieve opuszcza przyjaciół nie chcąc narażać ich na kolejne niebezpieczeństwa. Kiedy szarzy strażnicy orientują się, że kobieta sama ruszyła na dalsze poszukiwania brata, postanawiają szybko ją odnaleźć. Nie przynosi to skutku i wędrowcy napotykają kolejną hordę pomiotów z ogrem na czele. Maric podczas potyczki z bestią doznaje silnego urazu głowy. Po przebudzeniu zauważa, że jego przyjaciele są uwięzieni w celi wraz z nim. Okazuje się, że Genevieve wraz z Breganem dołączyli do Architekta, aby wypełnić jego plan powstrzymania plag i zakażenia wszystkich ludzi zepsuciem. Gdy pada propozycja przyłączenia się do nich tylko Utha się na to zgadza.Wkrótce po tym jak Duncanowi udaje się uwolnić przyjaciół, wszyscy podejmują ucieczkę z Głębokich Ścieżek. Kell postanawia poświęcić się odwracając uwagę hordy pomiotów. Po wydostaniu się na powierzchnię Duncan wraz z królem i Fioną zostają pochwyceni przez sojuszników Architekta i zaprowadzeni do Twierdzy Kinloch. Przywódca zdrajców - Remille wyznaje, że pragnął zemsty na Loghainie, ale równie dobrze może zadowolić się królem. Gdy sprzymierzeńcy Architekta obracają się przeciwko sobie, Duncan korzystając z okazji zabija przywódcę. Wkrótce do twierdzy przybywa armia Marica z Loghainem na czele. Ostatecznie Maric prosi Bregana, aby ten pomógł mu znaleźć Architekta. Mężczyzna jednak odpowiada, że żałuje wszystkiego i pragnie jedynie godnej, szybkiej śmierci. Król zezwala zabić szarego strażnika. Na koniec Maric proponuje Fionie, aby zmieszkała z nim w Denerim, jednak czarodziejka odmawia twierdząc, że ma obowiązki. Głębokie Ścieżki pozwoliły im się zbliżyć do siebie i zaangażować w krótki romans. Po rozstaniu wkrótce odwiedza Marica ponownie. Okazuje się, że Fiona była wciąży i urodziła królowi syna. Pragnie, aby wychowuwał się od zdala od polityki i miał po prostu dobre życie. Duncan oznajmia, że będzie doglądać chłopaka i przekazywał na jego temat wieści Maricowi. Król z wdzięczności pozwala szarym strażnikom po 200 latach wygnania wrócić do Fereldenu. Ciekawostki * Często kradł dziadkowi złote binokle i biegał w nich po całym zamku, dopóki nie przyłapała go matka. * W dzieciństwie lubił zapach deszczu. * Będąc dzieckiem uwielbiał dokuczać Rowan. * Był nadzdwyczaj gadatliwy co początkowo irytowało Loghaina en:Maric Theirin Kategoria:Postacie (Powołanie) Kategoria:Postacie (Utracony tron) Kategoria:Postacie (Until We Sleep) Kategoria:Postacie (Heroes of Dragon Age) Kategoria:Rodzina królewska Kategoria:Szlachta Fereldenu Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Fereldeńczycy Kategoria:Zmarli